


A Bed Of Roses And A Net Of Thorns

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Drabbles (AKA The Series Everyone Hates) [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Art, Loss of loved one, Pain, Theres no reason to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Basically a short one-shot between a friend's oc and mine.It's basically just for him, so there's no need to read it.It goes along with a digital art painting I did of the two of them.





	A Bed Of Roses And A Net Of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying Sam, I cried as well so it's only fair you do too.

The healer sat next to him in the bed of roses, tears rolling down her face. Selune couldn’t recall how long she had been here, or when she had started crying. The tears seemed to just keep coming. For a few moments she would think she was done, but the pain would start up again. Each wave of sorrow a flash of pain from a throbbing wound, a thorn stuck in the flesh of her heart. 

There he lay, skin paler than it ever had been before, a sickly paper-thin look that made Selune’s heart break even more. Blood seeped from the slit of his neck. Even though so much time had passed, it seemed as if the wound had not dried up yet, and the smell of blood was strong and sickening. The soft light that lit his face made him seem even more of a ghost. It was obvious he was long gone, and yet Selune hoped. She hoped that Mason would come back.

She took his hand and ran a finger across his palm, feeling the rough skin against her smooth bone. She closed her eyes and tried to forget. Selune tried to act like she couldn't feel the coldness of his hand. She could almost hear his voice. The pained laugh and that stupid smile of his. He never could stand not finding a way to ease the tension. And yet...he could switch to being serious in a sudden moment. The surge of protectiveness that had people backing away from him in shock.

She held his hand for a few more moments, feeling their rings rub against each other. She closed her eyes and just let the tears silently fall. Selune heard Dark come up behind her, but didn’t even open her eyes.

“Hey, it’s about time to go,” Dark said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Can I have a few more minutes with him?” She was unaware on how choked up she sounded until she spoke. It made her break down even more.

“Sweetheart…” Dark hesitated, before letting a sigh. “Alright. A few more minutes.”

Selune waited for Dark to leave, before turning back to her lover. She ran placed a hand on his cheek and shuddered at how cold and lifeless it felt. Letting out a choked sob, she took off the small silver locket that was around her neck. Inside of it was a small picture of Mason, Selune, Nico and Lucid. She put it around his neck, and whispered in his ear. “Don’t forget about us, okay?”

The healer stood up and wiped her eyes, taking in the sight of her lover in the bed of roses. She smiled softly for a moment. “I love you,” before turning and walking away. 

As she walked she could almost hear him speaking in her ear. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you expect me to be sorry?


End file.
